


Slay'd

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Drama, F/M, Humor, Vampire Slayer(s), Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's one in a long line, but does Juliet have what it takes to survive as a slayer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay'd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gwynevere1, who won my services in the Help Sandy auction.

Juliet O’Hara wasn’t like the other girls. No, that was putting it too mildly – if the occasion served and she didn’t carefully monitor her own strength, she could hurt all the other girls. Possibly murder them, but Juliet wasn’t really the killing type.

Not yet, anyway. 

Carlton knew too much about her already. That she loathed pink, and lived for coffee, and had been bounced from an all-girl’s school for getting into a fight with one of her fellow pupils over a bazzar sale headband that had landed the other girl in the hospital with a rack of broken ribs. After that report leaked, the council grew utterly certain that the girl they’d kept loose tabs on since her birth was finally developing into something special.

The Potential was turning into the Chosen. For Carlton- who had buried several girls with similar destinies – it was yet another burden. 

“To every generation a slayer is born my ass,” he grumbled, juggling the pile of briefing notes the council had given him. “How about four or five? Or twenty-six?” he grumbled. How many funerals had he attended in the last six years? Too many – more than he could properly keep track of. It had helped him grow a notoriously thick skin when dealing with each new potential. It was a terrific ballast against the weight of what he need to accomplish with this Ms. O’Hara. 

His cover would, thankfully, be less complex than the last several he had been presented with. Instead of learning enough Latin to pass for a Professor Emaratis in four week’s time or being forced to fake enough lawyereese to pass for a Harvard educated barrister on the fly, this time he’d be doing something he’d done before being named Watcher General of Santa Barbra and all its’ outlying areas: a cop.

Carlton loved it when he was a cop, even if he was only the Head Detective thanks to an unspoken agreement between Chief Vick’s parents and the Council formed years before either of them were born. He comforted himself with the knowledge that his intelligence and great sense of responsibility were the true reasons behind his elevated status. They’d let him settle into the job for a month before they brought O’Hara up from Florida. It had to look as natural as possible.

If Juliet noticed something amiss about Carlton’s behavior, she didn’t tell him. Her naturally sunny ways smoothed the edges of their initial meeting, and even though his own innate gruffness made him a less than pleasant partner she responded with a roll of the eyes and a firm commitment to niceness. 

It was like working with Pollyanna.

He steeled himself for a long haul. She might fully blossom out of potentialhood like the council believed she might, or she might forever remain dormant forever, a tough girl who could put a hurting on anyone who threatened her. Either way, he was stuck watching over her until she showed some sign of development. 

** 

Carlton’s life was, naturally, never going to be that easy. Two weeks after they’d been sent out on their first patrol of the fine but confusing streets of Santa Barbara, they ran into a vampire.

Literally, with their unmarked cruiser.

“Sir!” Juliet shouted, getting out of the car and kneeling in the mud beside his unmoving body. “Can you hear me?” 

“Don’t touch him, O’Hara,” Carlton sneered. He’d barely slid around the side of the cruiser when the vampire shot into a sitting position with a hiss.

Juliet clocked it with a lighting-fast judo chop to the back of its head without thinking. The resulting tussle ended with Jules pinning the fiend to the ground with her knees on its shoulders. A bullet to the head didn’t stop its clawing hands.

“O’Hara!” shouted Carlton. His hand reached for his holster, sliding a finger behind the gun to pull out a thin. Her confused expression gave way to brief understanding before she grasped the wood and jammed it right into its chest.

He didn’t know what she’d expected from the conflict, but sensed the perp bursting into a pile of glittering dust wasn’t one of them. 

Juliet’s wide-eyed stare made Carlton groan.

“We need to talk,” he flatlined.

“Good,” she replied. “Because I need a cup of coffee.”

*** 

“…Did you drug this?”

“Oh please,” he replied, stirring more cream into his cup. “I wouldn’t lower myself to tampering with your food. It’s all true, O’Hara. You’re the Chosen One.”

Juliet sat back in her seat, contemplating the idea. “And I can still run around living my normal life?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll train me and teach me how to take these things out?”

“Of course.”

Juliet smiled. “All right. We’ve got one more hour on duty – want to head to the gym afterwards?”

“We’ll have to train in private. The Council has a faculty in the basement of this detective agency – we’ll go there in the morning…” He watched he finish You’re just going to accept

“I turned someone into dust tonight, Carlton. I don’t have any choice but to believe you.” 

They simultaneously heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. By the time they’d gotten there a waitress and two cooks had been drained. 

Her natural talent and a couple of well-placed pots of boiling water saved the day. “We’re going to make a wonderful team,” Carlton said, watching her yank the stake from between the powdered ribs of her kill. 

Juliet puffed a hank of blonde hair out of her face while she kipped to her feet. “I think so too,” she said, smiling. “Just remember one thing: I like my coffee black.”

And for the next forty years, that was one of the many facts about Juliet O’Hara (Comma – the slayer) that Carlton Lassiter would never forget. He would also learn that she adored snow, and believed in high quality hot chocolate, and couldn’t resist a good backrub. 

She didn’t mind breaking the rule. He learned to follow by her example ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from _Psych_ , which is the property of **NBC/Universal.** Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
